A Heart's Collection
by pokelover0ash
Summary: A collection of one shots starring different pairings in the Pokemon universe. From friendship to romance to humor and from trainers to rangers, there's bound to be a one shot or two about it. So let's warm the heart with some of our favorite characters and pairings. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Greatest Treasure

_**I decided to move all of my one shots into one story. That way if I get an idea for a one shot I can just add it on as a chapter to this collection. **_

* * *

From 08-27-12

The Greatest Treasure

**Main Characters:** Kellyn/Hajime, Keith/Dazzle, Kate/Hitomi, and OC Karrie

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

* * *

_Keith decides that he's going to go on a treasure hunt at Almia Castle and he gets Kellyn, Kate, and Karrie to come along. But will they find jewels, gold, and riches? Or will they find a treasure that is worth more than they could ever have imagined?_

* * *

**Alright, I read this fanfiction a while ago regarding the Almia castle, or whatever that ice castle is called in the games. So I decided, why not write a fanfic like it except with my own twists and with a touch of pokelover0ash? So here's the thing: Keith decides that he's going to go on a treasure hunt at Almia Castle and he gets Kellyn, Kate, and Karrie to come along. But will they find jewels, gold, and riches? Or will they find a treasure that is worth more than they could ever have imagined? Yeah, basically one big thing. No individual chapters, I hope, sorry. Enjoy and REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKE!**

* * *

Kate shivered as the icy cold wind blew past her. Keith had been so enthusiastic about this treasure hunt that she, Kellyn, and Karrie were like 'Sure, why not?'

Kellyn wasn't exactly all for this trip. It was Karrie who had been the one who had been on Keith's side. His little sister loved adventure, especially when it involved friends. Of course she had to have been the smartest one among them since she was the only one who had enough since to pack a backpack and bring it along. She also had made cute little winter coats for Kate's and his Pachirisus and one for Keith's Buizel. She had made a winter poncho for her Emolga since its kinda hard to put clothing on a flying squirrel.

"Let's go to the Almia Castle!" shouted Keith. Karrie sneezed.

"You know, you guys could have mentioned that it was going to be THIS cold." sniffled Karrie.

"We told you it was really cold," replied Kellyn.

"Yeah, except it's colder than really cold," said Karrie.

"Let's just go inside," said Kate, not wanting to hear the two siblings bicker. Once inside, it was sort of nicer without the chilly wind. Karrie noticed that there was flowers on a table made of ice and went over to look more closely at them.

"Those were definitely not there before," said Kellyn.

"Then someone must have come here before us," replied Kate. Then Kate noticed Keith freeze up. "Keith? What's wrong?" Keith pointed at her and Kellyn looked over and his eyes widened with terror. "What?"

"Behind you," replied Kellyn. Kate looked over her shoulder. Nothing. She looked over at Karrie and there was a Haunter creeping up behind Karrie's back. Kate got her Styler ready. She went for the capture only to have the Haunter disappear last minute and accidentally hit Karrie in the back of the head with the Capture Disc.

"Ow!" said Karrie. "How in the world did you manage to hit me with your Capture Disc?"

"I, I don't know," replied Kate. Karrie posed up for a capture and then in a blur she capture a Haunter who was sneaking up on Kellyn. Then a Banette came creeping up on Kate. Kellyn captured it. Then they looked at Keith. They were in horror at what they saw behind them.

"Do I want to know what's behind me?" asked Keith and they all shook their heads no. Keith, being the idiot he is, turned around and looked any ways. Keith screamed like a little girl. Karrie was the first to react by quickly catching the Dusknoir that was making Keith scream like a little girl.

"Any more Ghost Pokemon that want to try to scare us?" asked Karrie. That was when Kellyn felt a vine wrap around his leg. He stared down in horror as the vine started to pull on him. Kate reacted first this time since Karrie was having a panic attack so bad Keith had to tell her to breathe.

Kate manage to cut the vine but the pressure that was released was so great, he slid into one of the place he dreaded most. An Almia Castle trap. The floor broke underneath him and he fell through and slid down the hall way and into the kitchen, which was surprising his least favorite place in the castle. He heard a crunch when he hit something and stopped sliding. He was in so much pain. He tried to get up but he failed. So he just laid there hoping and praying that someone would find him and that he wouldn't die.

Meanwhile, Kate screamed on the top her lungs Kellyn's name. She went off and ran through the corridors and hallways when she heard a loud crash followed by a loud CRUNCH.

"Kellyn!" yelled Kate. "That came from the kitchen. I hope he's alright."

While Kate had run off, Keith was still trying to get Karrie to breathe.

"Breathe Karrie! Breathe!" said Keith. He hadn't seen her have a panic attack this bad since she had found out that her brother was facing Darkrai a year ago. "In, out, in, out..." He finally got her to breathe and to start to breathe properly. "There you go, that's better." Keith wiped sweat of his forehead that formed from worrying over her panic attacks. Especially since once her panic attacks sent her into severe hyperventilation causing her to pass out, and boy, was that not fun.

"Thank you Keith," replied Karrie. They heard a loud crash and a crunching noise. Karrie started to pale out. Keith held her hand, hoping that it would comfort her enough so that she wouldn't pass out on him or have another one of her panic attacks.

"Karrie, don't you dare pass out on me and don't you dare think of having another panic attack," said Keith. He felt her grip onto his hand. She was holding it so hard that he thought she was going to break his hand. "Ow, Karrie, not so hard, not so hard!" Karrie released his hand from her iron grip.

"Sorry," said Karrie as she blushed.

"Nah, it's okay. You're just worried about your brother." replied Keith. "Let's go find him." The two went off to search for Kellyn.

XThexGreatestxTreasureX

Kellyn laid miserably on the cold floor of the kitchen. To make things worst he couldn't stop thinking about all the things he wanted to do before he died that he hasn't done yet. He never told Karrie how lucky he was to have a sister like her. He had found out that she had a severe panic attack when she heard he and Kate had gone off to face Darkrai. She had passed out but she managed to send out Keith and Emmy, her Emolga, to help. Keith was such a great friend despite his idiotic ways, he never told him he was okay with Keith liking his little sister and that he would gladly accept him as a brother-in-law. And Kate, oh Kate, with her brown hair that spiked at the end from an early childhood incident involving an electric Pokemon, her beautiful alluring blue eyes, her soft white skin, and her touch that created such wonderful sparks, and feeling. He never told her that he loved her. Now, he just might die here in the kitchen of the Almia Castle. He laid there, indulging in thoughts of Kate, for what seemed like hours. He heard soft footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and him.

"Kellyn?" asked a sweet sing song voice. Kellyn recognized the voice immediately.

"Kate." replied Kellyn. He heard feet shuffle as fast as they could on ice to him. He looked over to Kate and her blue eyes that were filled with worry. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you." He lifted his hand to touch her cheek when Kate turned away.

"You must have broken some of your ribs. I don't want to know how bad until later. I heard a crunching noise from being in a hallway." said Kate as she examined his chest. Kellyn groaned. Neither did he now that he knew she could here the crunching noise from all the way from the hallways. "I'm going to find some wood to use as splints. Pachi, Sparky, I want you two to stay with Kellyn." Kellyn held onto her wrist. "Kellyn."

"You're taking Sparky with you. He knows his way around here pretty well. I don't want you going anywhere in this castle alone." replied Kellyn with determination in his eyes.

"Kellyn, please, I can take of myself." said Kate.

"I never said you were incapable of taking care of yourself." replied Kellyn as he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Kate, I'm not asking you to take Sparky with you, I'm telling you to. I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you, especially if I'm as helpless as I am." Kate looked into his eyes to see them burn with determination and a different emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Fine," replied Kate. Kellyn released her wrist and watched her go with his partner Pokemon hot on her trail.

Kate soon returned with some wood. She got down on her knees next to Kellyn and started to unzip his jacket. Kellyn was startled and out his hand on top of hers, startling Kate enough that she stopped.

"Hold on, what are you doing?" asked Kellyn. Kate blushed.

"I need to take your top of so I can bandage your injury." replied Kate. Kellyn nodded and let her continue with what she was doing. She was horrified at the look of his chest with all the blood.

"What?" asked Kellyn. He tried to look at his own chest.

"It's worst than I thought." replied Kate. She beckoned Pachi over and go her first aid kit and started to bandage him up and place the splints in place.

"Um, this may sound a but weird, but, just do we get my top back on?" asked Kellyn while blushing. Kate was blushing madly.

"Hey! Whatever happened to messaging Keith?" asked a loud voice they both knew very well.

"We heard a crash and a crunch from that room we were first in." said a worried voice Kellyn knew a little too well. Kellyn and Kate groaned. Not good if Keith and Karrie heard the crunch from where they were.

"Um, since you two are here, mind helping me get Kellyn's top on?" asked Kate.

"What? Did you two-" Keith was cut off by a whack from Karrie. "Ow!"

"Keith go over and help Kellyn sit up while me and Kate put his top back on." ordered Karrie. Keith obliged knowing that arguing would only get himself hurt. Soon the girls basically gave up trying to put his top on so they settled for just putting his jacket on. "Kate, can you help me set up some sleeping bags? It might be more comfortable for Kellyn and I have a feeling we might end up spending the night here." Kate nodded and helped Karrie set things up and when they set the first sleeping bag, Karrie glared at Keith and he immediately started to pick up Kellyn and bring him over and put him in the sleeping bag.

"Man, this is embarrassing." said Kellyn. Keith went and got some more wood and started a little campfire. "Only three sleeping bags?"

"I knew Keith would forget and you'd probably forget, but I thought Kate would actually remember to bring one." replied Karrie. Karrie then got out a few food items and soon they ate and were settling in for the night. Everyone but Karrie were in sleeping bags. Karrie hugged her knees as she tried to keep warm by the fire. Kate was shivering even in her sleeping bag. Kellyn and Keith were still up, each was intensely watching one of the girls.

"Kate, come here." said Kellyn. Kate came over to Kellyn. Kellyn opened his sleeping bag the best he could. "Come here. You're shivering."

"But Kellyn, the sleeping bag's only made for one person." replied Kate.

"Do you think I care about that right now? You're freezing, I want you to be warm." said Kellyn. Kate reluctantly crawled into his sleeping bag and zippered it back up. She snuggled into Kellyn only to realize how warm he was, and how comfortable he was. She quickly succumbed to deep slumber. Kellyn's arm was stuck under Kate so he used the opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist as best he could and pull her closer. With the warmth of Kate and her touch, Kellyn soon fell asleep.

"Karrie," said Keith. Karrie took the Partner Pokemon and had them sleep in what was Kate's sleeping bag. They all quickly obliged. "Karrie, it's not healthy for you to be exposed to the cold this long." Karrie ignored him and huddled by the fire. Keith could tell she was shivering. "Earth to Karrie, get in a sleeping bag before I make you get in one." Karrie was to busy chattering her teeth and trying to keep warm by the fire to answer him. Keith got up and surrounded Karrie with his arms and picked her up. "Sometimes you are so selfless that you forget to take care of yourself." He cradled Karrie in his arms as he made his way back to his sleeping bag. He noticed how cold her body was.

"K-k-k-keith, p-p-put m-m-me d-d-d-down," said Karrie as she gripped his jacket.

"I'll put you down when I want to," replied Keith. She could be so stubborn on top of being selfless. But for some reason, he knew it was one of the things he liked about her. He held her with with one arm since Karrie was small and light as he sat down in his sleeping bag. He trapped her on the one side that didn't have the zipper so she couldn't attempt to escape, she needed warmth. She would freeze to death if she kept up what she had been doing. He closed the sleeping bag and then turned to Karrie. He faced her oceanic blue eyes that glared at him with anger since he ruined her plans. "If you only knew." he muttered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and rested his head on the top of her beautiful soft brown hair. He soon felt her relax and snuggle into him. He smiled. That was his girl.

"Thank you Keith," said Karrie. He responded by gently kissing the top of her head.

"Any thing for you," replied Keith. He then waited, listening to her heart beat. Soon, he could tell she was asleep and he soon fell asleep afterward.

The next morning each couple woke up seeing each others' faces. Kellyn fixed Kate's bangs that were starting to cover her eye. Keith ran his fingers through Karrie's bangs.

"Morning," said the boys.

"Morning," replied the girls.

"How's your ribs?" asked Kate. She sat up.

"Well, I'm not feeling any pain if that's what you're asking." replied Kellyn.

"I can't believe you did that Keith," said Karrie. She sat up with Keith.

"I can't let Care Bear freeze to death," replied Keith.

"I hope you're not too disappointed Keith," said Kellyn. "Some treasure hunt this was."

"Maybe we didn't find what we thought we'd find, but I think we all know what the greatest treasure is." replied Keith. "The greatest treasure is us being together."

"Well, Kellyn has broken ribs for a souvenir, what do the rest of us get?" asked Kate.

"The memories?" replied Karrie though she didn't sound like she was sure.

"I can think of something much better." whispered Keith in Karrie's ear making her turn as red as a Tamato Berry. "Karrie, there is something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" asked Karrie in a whisper. Keith turned Karrie to him despite the position it put both of them (it wasn't really THAT awkward). Keith blushed.

"I love you." replied Keith. Karrie almost practically threw herself into him.

"Keith," said Karrie and then she looked up at him and blushed even harder. "I love you too." Keith's eyes lit up and all previous worries about how she would react when he told her vanished. He smiled. Then he bent down and kissed her on the lips. It was brief but it was oh so sweet. She kissed back long and hard after she wrapped her arms around his neck and he then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get a room you two!" shouted Kellyn playfully.

"Hey! At least I confessed!" replied Keith and Kellyn turned bright red.

"Shut up!" replied Kellyn.

"What does he mean by that?" Kate asked.

"Nothing," Kellyn asked.

"_Voicemail! Voicemail!_" Kate's styler rang.

"That must be Rhythmi," Kate said as she accepted the call.

"_Crawford, Lunick, and Barlow have just arrived with the medical team._"Rhythmi said.

"You called Rhythmi?" Kellyn, Karrie, and Keith asked.

"What?" Kate asked. "You expected me to just have the rest of us tow Kellyn and possibly hurt him more?"

"_Aw, someone's looking out for her lover,_" Rhythmi replied and Kate turned bright red while Kellyn blinked in confusion. "_Kellyn, you clueless fool, I know you haven't figured out that I'm referring to you._" Kellyn blushed. "_I don't know what's worse: Karrie and Keith being in love but not confessing or you two being in love but not confessing._"

"Hey! At least I confessed!" Keith protested.

"_He did WHAT?_" Rhythmi asked.

"KEITH! KELLYN! KATE! KARRIE!" Barlow yelled as he entered the room.

"I'll ask about the whole doubling up in the sleeping bags later," Lunick said as he surveyed the scene. "For those who can get up without hurting themselves, stand up and help me clean the scene. The team will take care of Kellyn." Kate got up and so did the newest couple (Karrie and Keith). They helped put out the fire and pack the unused sleeping bags. Crawford got the Pokemon bundled up in blankets and escorted them out of the castle and to the helicopter. Kate sat by Kelyn who was strapped in one of those moving bed things.

"So about what Rhyth said," Kellyn started as Kate smiled. She kissed him.

"Yes I love you," Kate replied. "Now let's just get you all patched up, because I'm not about to lose my greatest treasure." Kellyn smiled as a nurse stuck a needle in his arm so he would fall asleep.

"Love you...too..."Kellyn replied as he fell asleep.

"Okay, now for New Year's Day I was thinking..."Keith started.

"NO!" Karrie and Kate both exclaimed before he could finished.


	2. You Can't Be Afraid To Chase After Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

**Claimer:** I own my OCs and ideas

* * *

_One Valentine's Day a certain ranger is determined to spend the day alone while another is determined to spend the day with him, though she has to find him first. Both rangers learn that you can't be afraid to chase after love._

* * *

**Main Characters:** Kate/Hitomi and Kellyn/Hajime

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**From: **02-21-13

* * *

Sometimes you can't be afraid to chase after love

Kellyn walked down the streets of Pueltown with his hands in his pockets as he wore civilian clothes of faded blue jeans, a red and brown t-shirt, and a leather jacket. It was Valentine's Day, but once again he planned on spending it alone this year. He walked past a bunch of couples and he became more and more depress, like a person might become when a single person sees so many couples having such a great time together while they're alone.

Kate was walking around in dark blue jeans, a long sleeved blue shirt, a white sweater, gray hat, and gray Uggs with a gray purse. She was passed by couples as she walked through a park as if she was searching for someone.

It would seem as though Kate was planning Valentine's Day with someone, though her eyes did not betray who. The Ice, an ex-criminal, passed by her on his way to meet Lavana, another ex-criminal.

"Hey, Ice," Kate said as Kellyn passed by as quickly as possible. Ice stopped and Kate seemed to have waited until Kellyn hightailed it out of the area. "Um, have you seen a certain tall brown haired ranger?"

"No, but I did see someone some with a similar hair cut to Kellyn-noob, Kate-noob," Ice replied.

"Is the noob part really necessary after all these years?" Kate asked.

"Is it really necessary for you to always ask me where Kellyn instead of just calling him after all these years?" Ice asked and Kate blushed.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kate replied. "Have fun on your date with Lavanna, just don't have too much fun." Kate winked and Ice's face was painted red.

"KATE!" Ice exclaimed as the brunette walked away. Kate walked around the park twice before sitting on a bench as she caught her breath.

"For a tall guy, he's a pain in the butt to find," Kate said.

"Who is?" Kaleb, a fellow ranger, asked as he walked up to Kate. He was tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes as he was Summer's older brother.

"Kellyn," Kate replied.

"He passed by the harbor not too long ago," Kaleb said.

"Really?" Kate asked. "Thank you Kaleb! Oh, why are you in the park?" Kaleb blushed. "Oh? Meeting a special someone today? Who is she?"

"She's from Sinnoh," Kaleb replied.

"Dawn?" Kate asked as she was extremely shocked.

"No, Ashleigh," Kaleb replied.

"Oh, that makes more sense," Kate said. "Well, I better going, I want to catch up with Kellyn." Kate then ran off, leaving Kaleb to shake his head.

Kellyn continued to walk on, a little shocked that he saw Kate with Ice. He ventured near the docks as Kate hurried to try to find him, unknown to him.

"Hey pretty lady, you want to sing us a song at the karoke bar?" Kellyn heard a guy ask.

"Um, not now, I'm looking for somebody," someone who sounded like Kate replied. Kellyn was confused as he thought she was with Ice this Valentine's Day. Kellyn hid behind a wall as she passed by.

"Oh, where is he? Kaleb said he was around here a while ago," Kate said.

Kellyn was even more confused since he knew Kaleb had gone to the park to meet someone.

"Man, by the time I find him, the chocolate's going to be melted," Kate said.

"Chocolate?" Keith asked as he walked up to Kate with Karrie.

"It's not for you Keith," Kate replied.

"It's for Kel-" Keith started to say but Karrie covered his mouth as Kate started to blush. Kellyn tilted his head in confusion but stayed hidden.

"I hope you find him before sunset," Karrie said. "He's been walking around by himself today, so who knows where he is now." Kate sighed as Keith and Karrie left. Kate then kicked a rock.

"That idiot!" Kate yelled with tears running down her face as she kicked another rock, this time accidentally hitting Kellyn in the leg.

"Ow!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"K-Kellyn?!" Kate exclaimed as she saw him kneel down as he held onto his shin. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She then ran over to him and got out a hankerchief to tie around his wound on his leg. "Wait, how long were you there?"

"Uhh, since you got an offer to sing at a karaoke bar," Kellyn replied only to be whacked in the head. Kellyn held onto his head with one hand as he looked at Kate, trying to figure out why he got hit.

"I've been looking for you all day! You idiot!" Kate exclaimed with tears running down her face. She then tossed a box of chocolates at Kellyn before running away. Then a realization hit Kellyn and he got up with the box of chocolates in hand before wincing in pain and looking at the box. The box itself was tied up in a pretty bow with a note with his name on it saying 'Love you.' Kellyn then tried to run after Kate.

"Wait, Kate!" Kellyn yelled as he tried to run but he ended up limping the whole way. He chased her to a water fountain in a park though he was panting by the end of it and was in pain. "Kate!" Kate stopped and put her hands on the edge of the water fountains as she continued to cry. "I didn't know you were looking for me. I saw you with Ice and then after that I saw you by Puel Harbor. If you wanted to find me, why didn't you call me?" Kate stopped crying and smiled as she remembered what Ice had asked her earlier:

_"Is it really necessary for you to always ask me where Kellyn instead of just calling him after all these years?"_

Kate then ran to Kellyn and hugged him. Kellyn's arms slowly went around Kate as he was shocked at first, but he smiled as blush tinted his cheeks.

"I suppose it's worth chasing you all day," Kate said.

"It was?" Kellyn asked before he winced as pain shot through his leg.

"You're still hurt from that rock," Kate said. "It's all my fault."

"I'm fine," Kellyn replied. "Besides, I'm the doofus who didn't realize a pretty brown haired girl wanted to spend Valentine's Day with him." Kate blushed. "Though sitting down wouldn't hurt." Kate laughed as they found a bench. "Man, I wish I had something to give you back. I feel like a jerk."

"You could never be a jerk, Kelly," Kate said and Kellyn blushed as he pouted.

"Does that mean Karrie's been lying to me all these years?" Kellyn asked with a smile on his face.

"You're her brother, siblings tend to be jerks to each other," Kate replied.

"Hey, you want to share these awesome chocolates with me?" Kellyn asked and Kate giggled.

"Sure," Kate replied and they began to eat the chocolate's Kate gave Kellyn.

"These are really good!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"They're homemade," Kate replied while blushing.

"Wow, really? They're awesome!" Kellyn said and Kate blushed even more. Kellyn then noticed that she had a piece of chocolate on her cheek so his face got close to hers, making her blush like crazy as her heart skipped a beat, and he wiped off the chocolate with his thumb and pulled back to lick it off his thumb. "Yum!" Kate's face was painted red. "Why's your face red?"

"It's n-nothing!" Kate replied. "How's you're leg?"

"I think it's better," Kellyn replied. "Are you sure? You face turned bright red like you thought I was going to kiss you."

'_Hm, maybe that's because I thought you were!'_ Kate thought and then Kellyn cleared his throat as he looked nervous as he saw that Kate was blushing and avoiding any possible eye contact with him.

'_I-I was joking, but it looks like I hit the mark...what do I do?!'_ Kellyn thought. '_Wait, if she blushing about me kissing her, does that mean she likes me?...What advice would Karrie give? Scratch that, she is far from the romance expert...what would Kiwi say? She'd probably tell me to kiss her already...'_ Kellyn looked at Kate and gulped. '_Should I or shouldn't I? Oh what the crap? Why the heck not?'_

"K-Kate," Kellyn said as he started to turn red and Kate looked at him. Kellyn's lips then smacked against Kate's, shocking Kate though she eventually melted into the kiss and kissed back. They broke the kiss off and both were out of breath.

"Best Valentine's Day gift ever," Kate said with a smile and Kellyn smiled back before they kissed again and it seemed as though they completely forgot about the box of chocolates they didn't finish.


	3. Last Christmas

_Last Christmas wasn't exactly the best and I'll tell you why: too much heartache and pain happened for me. Sit back and I, Karrie, will tell you this story of love, pain, rejection, and so on with the help of my friends Ashleigh and Zenya. Oh, and maybe, just maybe we'll have a happy ending, if we're lucky at all._

* * *

**Main Characters:** OC Karrie, OC Ashleigh, and OC Zenya

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**From: **12-23-12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the song "Last Christmas"

**Claimer:** My OCs (Karrie, Ashleigh, Zenya, and Kaleb)

* * *

**Me:** Merry Christmas!

**Keith:** Happy Holidays!

**Me:** though this isn't exactly what I originally planned to do for Christmas for fanfiction, but it works

**Karrie:** she was listening to Taylor Swift's "Last Christmas" and got this idea

**Me:** I do not own Pokemon or Taylor Swift or "Last Christmas"

* * *

Last Christmas

Hey guys! It's me, Karrie Hajime, younger sister of Top Ranger Kellyn Hajime, the skiddish stubborn tomboy. You know, the short curvy girl with the blue eyes that have a dash of green and long brown hair held back in a braid? The miniature female Kellyn? Yeah, that's me.

I know what you're probably thinking: doesn't she have only one crush? What could have possibly happened to her that "Last Christmas" could ever fit with the theme? And I don't blame you, so I'm going to tell you about a few friends of mine that you may recognize.

Well, there's Ashleigh, the friendly quiet nerd that always tries to be a good listener if you have problems. She's got soft chocolate colored hair and blue eyes. She's not the tallest person in world, but she's taller than me. Her favorite color is blue and she loves to read. Last year she finally admitted to having a crush on Kellyn, but that crush thing didn't end very well.

There's also Zenya, now she's a quiet one (she speaks less than Ashleigh and Ashleigh can say very little if she wants to). She's really tall and skinny with short brown hair and big blue eyes. She doesn't smile much, but you can tell that she's constantly thinking and reflecting. She also can move around quickly and quietly without people noticing her which has scared the crap out of me on a number of occasions before. She told me and Ashleigh once that she did indeed like Jackie, formally known as Jack Walker.

So what happened last Christmas? Well, maybe I should tell you, huh?

~Flashback~

_It was like any other normal Christmas in the Ranger Union. This year we were setting the party up on the fourth floor, a.k.a. the roof. I was helping Rhythmi and Kate set up decorations with Linda when Zenya came up with her Gardevoir and Ashleigh with Riolu, Eevee, Vulpix, and boxes full of more decorations. Zenya got dragged into helping put up stuff high and eventually the dreaded talk about gifts and crushes came up thanks to the two Operators._

_"So is there anybody special you want to meet under the mistletoe?" Linda asked and cue the red faces of blushing girls. We somehow managed to get out of the conversation rather quickly compare to usual and maybe I should have known then that things were going to go wrong. Zenya, Ashleigh, and I went out to shop so that we wouldn't get dragged on one of Rhythmi's shopping adventures. Little did I know then, the crush conversation would come back._

_"I just got to get Kellyn something and I'll have all my presents ready," Ashleigh said while blushing._

_"What do you plan on getting him?" I asked._

_"I'm not sure," Ashleigh replied. "I want it to be special though."_

_"You're planning on confessing, aren't you?" Zenya asked and Ashleigh face flamed red._

_"Y-Yes," Ashleigh squeaked._

_"Well, I could point out the present that Kellyn wants that no one that I know of is getting him," I said._

_"Thanks," Ashleigh replied. "What about you?"_

_"Me?" I asked._

_"Who will be getting the extra special present from you?" Ashleigh asked._

_"Eh?" I asked. I had never really thought about it before. I try my hardest to keep any romantic feelings down so that Rhythmi, Linda, or even Kate wouldn't give me a hard time about it._

_"Probably Keith," Zenya replied and for the first time, I saw her smile slightly. That, and I realized that despite being so quiet she's REALLY observant and nothing really gets past her. I blushed._

_"If you confess to Kellyn, I guess I'll confess to him when I give him his chocolate cupcakes." I said. "And what about you Zenya?"_

_"Jackie," Zenya replied. "I'll approach him at the party and hand deliver my gift and maybe even confess too." It was here that we made a pact, but little did we know, fate had other plans._

~the party~

_Ashleigh had a present all wrapped up nice with a note that said 'I love you' attached to it and Keith's cupcakes were ready with 'I love you' written on them in red icing. Zenya prepared herself to approach the famous Jackie. We were dressed nicely despite being known to be tomboys. Heck, we were all wearing dresses. Yes, I was wearing a red dress voluntarily!_

_Next thing I knew, before I could deliver the cupcakes, I was pulled to the side by Rhythmi so she could make a comment on how great I looked and I watched in horror as Kate accidentally brought out my cupcakes and set them on the desert table. The cupcakes were devoured so quickly there was no hope left for them. One thing happened after the other and I soon found myself slipping out of the place to run after Ashleigh and Zenya. They were in the bathroom with tears starting to fall from their eyes. Ashleigh told me that Kellyn rejected the confession and then threw the note away in the trash. Zenya didn't even get a chance to deliver her present. She saw Jackie making out with a girl under the mistletoe and she just dropped the present and ran. As for me, Keith probably never even notice that the cupcakes were supposed to be for him._

~end of flashback~

And now you know what happened last Christmas. Well, this year my two quiet friends are more withdrawn than ever before and Rhythmi invited the three of us to come. There's supposed to be karaoke too, but no amount of food or fun could sound appealing enough to us. It wasn't until Chairperson Erma announced that she expected all of us to go and that it was at Kate's house this year, that we realized that going was inevitable.

To be honest, most of our friends haven't seen any of us in a year. I've heard that Keith's prank rates have dropped dramatically, but I shook it off as something unimportant.

We hung around the shopping plaza of Pueltown awhile until we bumped into Summer, Ben, and some tall dude that looked familiar.

"You three going to the party later today?" Summer asked and we nodded.

"I heard there's going to be a lot of food," Ben said.

"You three don't seem thrilled," the dude said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You look familiar."

"I should, I am a Top Ranger too," the dude replied.

"Kaleb Minami," Zenya replied. "Summer's older brother who seems to really like walls and corners." Kaleb rolled his eyes as his sister laughed with Ben.

"Nah, he's just shy," Summer said with a smile and we nodded. "Well, see you girls at the party!" She ran off with Ben and Kaleb put his hands on Ashleigh's and I's heads.

"You two are shorter than I remember," Kaleb said.

"Why you-!" I exclaimed as I turned red with Ashleigh. He then flicked Ashleigh's forehead.

"Well, see ya shorties and giant," Kaleb said before running after his sister.

"The nerve of that guy," I said as Ashleigh blushed while holding her forehead. "Well, might as well get ready with the Christmas sweaters." We got ready at our shared flat. Ashleigh wore a tan long sleeve sweater that went her thighs halfway like it was made to, black pants, festive red and white knee high socks, and tan fuzzy boots. Zenya wore a blue long sleeve sweater like Ashleigh's, gray pants, gray socks, and black boots. I wore a black t-shirt, a gray cashmere sweater that had dark gray stripes on it, blue jeans, black socks, and black fuzzy boots. We put on our jackets, mine being black, Ashleigh's being gray, and Zenya's being tan before heading out the door.

We made it there in one piece but it was cold since it decided to start snowing. We hung our jackets in the coat closet and made our way to where the party was happening. Ashleigh was avoiding my brother like a plague and I think she missed that there was one person who watched us come in, well, more like her. Kaleb. Zenya went to get a drink while Ashleigh was kidnapped and dragged by Kate to the karaoke machine since she knew she could sing. It was now that Keith suddenly zoned in on me and sat down next to me by the window.

"Hey, how's it going?" Keith asked. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly while staring at the ground.

"You missed presents last year," Keith said. "Why did you leave so early?"

"Something came up," I replied.

"You could have helped us find the identity of the baker of those good cupcakes," Keith said and I winced. "Now that I think of it, Ashleigh and Zenya left in a hurry faster than you did." He's more observant than I thought.

"I made the cupcakes, Ashleigh was rejected by Kel, and Zenya witnessed her crush making out with another girl," I replied without realizing it.

"So that's why Kal was in a bad mood after you three left and Jackie started to run after he found a present on the floor," Keith said.

"What?" I asked.

"Kaleb's always in the shadow of the famous Top Rangers, especially Kel's," Keith replied. "But I've always suspected that he liked Ashleigh."

"Dang, that must have stung, to have your crush have a crush on someone else," I replied.

"Now, about the cupcakes," Keith said as he tried to change the subject before Kaleb came over since we did catch his attention with our topic of choice.

"They were supposed to be your Christmas present," I replied. "I don't know why Kate touched them."

"Really?" Keith asked. "But then why did the guys say the cupcakes had 'I love you' on them?" I blushed. "Wait, does that mean that note was for me?" I looked away from him as my cheeks burned red.

"Okay, we finally got Ashleigh up here to sing us a Christmas song!" Kate said. I wanted to face palm myself. Kate doesn't know Ashleigh very well and it was obvious since Ashleigh had to be extremely nervous now that all eyes were on her. Music started playing and she stared at the lyric monitor.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special._" Ashleigh sang. "_Once bitten and twice shyed, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me baby, do you recognize me? Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me. Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it with a note saying 'I love you', I meant it. Now I know what a fool I've been, but if you kiss me now, I know you'll fool me again. Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away._"

I glanced at my brother who is probably realizing that he could apologize though I know Ashleigh won't make the same mistake twice. I then glanced at Kaleb who was leaning against the wall watching Ashleigh before stealing a glance at Keith who then sneaked his hand over to mine and soon he had our fingers entwined.

"_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special," _Ashleigh sang. "_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes. I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes. My god, I thought you were someone to rely on! Me, I guess I was just a shoulder to cry on. A face on a lover and a fire in his heart. A girl undercover, but you tore her apart. Maybe this year, maybe this year, I'll give it to someone special. Cuz last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away._" A while later the song was over and people clapped while Ashleigh escaped from the karaoke stage to the food table where the drinks were.

"You never did answer my question," Keith said as he hand stopped me from going to where to food and drinks were.

"Yes," I replied and approached the food table to see Ashleigh gather food on her plate with her cup of soda and to overhear Zenya being approached by Jackie.

"Um Zenya?" Jackie asked and Zenya froze. I glanced over and saw that Jackie was holding the present Zenya had gotten him last year as well as another one. He showed her last year's gift. "I never got to thank you for the gift last year. You left so quickly." Zenya nodded and Jackie put the pld present in his pocket while still holding the new one behind his back. "I wanted to give you a gift to last year, but I got caught under the mistletoe by a drunken Aria and you can escaped pretty darn fast." Zenya's eyes widen. I had to stop myself from gasping with Ashleigh as Jackie revealed a jewelry box. Zenya took the present and opened it. It was a beautiful diamond necklace.

"It's beautiful," Zenya said. "But why?" Jackie took the necklace and clasped it on around her neck.

"Because there's only one girl I want to be caught with under the mistletoe," Jackie replied.

"Aw," Ashleigh and I said, ruining the somewhat subtle friend spying objective. Zenya turned red before glancing at us with Jackie. Jackie then kissed Zenya and I didn't know if I should be disgusted because two people are kissing in front of me or extremely happy that Zenya's got what she wanted and more. Warm hands touched my sides and I almost practically jumped out of my skin before I saw a tuft of red hair before realizing it was Keith and that he was stealing one of my cookies.

"Keith!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Keith asked before devouring the cookie in one final swoop. Ashleigh giggled.

"I guess I'll leave you two to yourselves," Ashleigh said before leaving me with the redheaded Ranger.

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked at my male friend.

"Since the note was for me, I want to tell you something too!" Keith replied and I blinked. "I love you too!" I turned red and I felt warm lips crash on mine before I realized that he was kissing me.

~Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

Hey, it's me, Ashleigh! Since Karrie's busy kissing her new boyfriend, I suppose you're stuck with me.

This party was okay, though I hated how Kate announced me singing like that. I sat down next to Kaleb who was reading a book like he usually does. I think he was surprised that I sat right next to him, but who knows? I bit on a cookie and once again the silence in which it is the not-awkward-but-you-feel-like-you-should-start-talking kind of silence.

"Want a cookie or a brownie?" I asked as I offered my plate to him. He looked up with surprise.

"Um, sure," he replied and he took a brownie and continued to read while eating.

"What book are you reading?" I asked.

"_The Hobbit_," he replied.

"I love that book!" I exclaimed with my eyes lighting up and everything. "I've read that book at least six times!" Kaleb nodded slowly.

"I've reread it about three or so times," he replied. Yes! We're actually having a conversation!

"What's your favorite part?" I asked.

"Hmm, that's hard," Kaleb replied. "I'd have to say the trolls part."

"That part's funny," I replied with a smile. "I would have to say either the begining or the riddles for me."

"You like riddles?" Kaleb asked.

"Not really, I can never really solve them like others can," I replied. I then spotted Kellyn with Kate coming towards us. Crap. "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air." I then fled outside even though I should really just face them. I slipped on some ice and felt warm arms catch me.

"You should be more careful," Kaleb said and I looked up to see his brown eyes filled with concern and relief as well as other emotions I can't indentify. I blushed.

"Sorry," I replied. "Guess I shouldn't have run off like that."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Kaleb replied with a slight smile. "Keep it up and my might have to worry about getting a few gray hairs before I'm thirty."

"You don't have to worry about me, you know?" I said after I was on my own two feet with no assistance from Kaleb.

"Maybe not, but I still do, don't I?" Kaleb replied.

"Touche," I replied while putting my hands on my hips. I then sneezed as I realized how cold my nose is. It must be pink and my cheeks are probably in the same condition.

"Cold?" Kaleb asked with a smile.

"Maybe," I replied as I held my freezing nose with my cold hands. Kaleb wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. He was warm and I like his scent. Yes, I'm a weirdo, okay? I wrapped my arms around him and allowed myself to be engulfed with his warmth.

"Looks like those two are alright," I heard Kate say.

"Yeah," I heard Kellyn replied.

"I always thought they'd make a cute couple," I heard Rhythmi say and I felt myself blush. Guess fate made it so I'd face a rejected confession versus a breakup and extra heartache. I can't believe I was so blind last Christmas that I didn't see that the right special person to give my heart to was right here the whole time.

~Zenya's, Karrie's, and Ashleigh's P.O.V.~

Maybe facing what happened last Christmas was worth it all and I can't say I mind that things turned out like this.


	4. Ice Baby

_Kanto is hit by a sudden blizzard and Red is scrambling for cover while trying to find a warm place to stay for the night. But what happens when he's not the only one who was caught outside unprepared?_

* * *

**Main Characters:** Red and Yellow

**genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon or the song "Ice Baby" etc.

**From:** 1-15-15

* * *

Ice Baby

Red slid down a slope as he tried to find cover from the cold wet stuff falling from the sky hard and fast that happened to be white. He typically loved snow and even voluntarily trained and battled Candice, a gym leader from Sinnoh in snow, but when you're caught out in a blizzard with only jeans, sneakers, a black t-shirt, and a vest, it took the joy from the snow. Red secured his hat on his head, glad that the visor was actually helping and that he remembered to wear his electric shock-proof gloves.

"So this is why they want me to get a Pokegear," Red mumbled to himself. He looked around, trying to find cover. "I think I'm somewhere near Virdian. If I can make it to the city, I should be fine." Red put one foot in front of the other as he tried to keep warm, but he felt like an ice cube. He went on for what seemed like forever as he got sleepier and sleepier. He didn't realize that he was actually walking on the base of Mt. Silver, in the opposite direction of Virdian City.

Red spotted a blur of yellow in the snow. At first he thought it was his imagination, but then he saw a familiar straw hat that was starting to have snow piled up on it nearby the yellow blur.

"Yellow?" Red asked and there was no answer at first.

"Pika pika!" something cried out. It was ChuChu, Yellow's Pikachu. Red ran over and wrapped ChuChu in his vest.

"You must be freezing," Red commented before looking at his friend. Yellow had fallen asleep drawing and now was covered with snow. Red kneeled down and shook her. "Yellow, come on, you can't sleep here." His hand touched her bare hands. They were eerily ice cold. "Yellow! You're freezing!"He lifted her up into his arms with ChuChu snuggled on top. He grabbed her hat and sketch book before running to find a cave, a house, anything that would help against the wind where he could start a fire. "Stay with us, Yellow." His legs guided him to the hot springs where he had spent his time healing his injuries years before. Thankfully, there was a house there too. "Oba-chan!" An elderly lady opened the door with a smile before concern washed over her face.

"Come in quickly, Red," the lady said and Red obeyed. He stepped inside the warm house as the lady shut the door. He shook off some of the snow by shaking his head before looking at the lady.

"She's really cold, Oba-chan, can you help her?" Red asked. The lady checked both Red's and Yellow's temperatures by placing her hand on their foreheads.

"Both of you by the fire, now!" the lady ordered. "I'm going to get hot water to soak your feet in. Take off all the wet clothes." Red turned red from her orders.

"But she's a girl!" Red protested.

"And she's going to die from hypothermia if those wet clothes stay on her any longer," the lady replied. Red grumbled under his breath while blushing as he carried Yellow to the fire place. ChuChu, and then Pika, watched with curiosity as Red took off Yellow's wet boots and socks. He took off his own and then moved Yellow's feet so that they would be closer to the fire, where he put the wet shoes and socks by. He closed his eyes and blushed before moving his shaking hands to take off Yellow's soaked pants.

"I'm so sorry, please don't kill me," Red kept muttering.

"You're hopeless," the old lady commented as she brought buckets of hot water and a tray full of hot chocolate. "Go take a hot shower and get changed into warm clothes. You can use the guest yukata."

"What about Yellow?" Red asked, concerned for his dear friend.

"Leave her to me," the lady replied. "Because for a boy who is known for being dense and oblivious you sure have issues when it comes to seeing women dressed up or lacking clothing." Red blushed as he knew she was referring to Sabrina and Misty. He walked quickly out of the room and left Yellow to be taken care of someone who wasn't going to have his head explode from the rush of blood just thinking about what had to be done. He let the shower pound on his head as he thought.

Yellow was more responsible than him so why did she get caught unprepared like him? She probably fell asleep sketching, but why wasn't she wearing a coat and why was she in this area?

Yellow woke up to find herself in new clothes and wrapped in a fleece blanket by a fire with her feet in, was that hot water. She looked around, confused.

"Red found you and brought you here, you were out cold and, well, your skin was so cold I thought it was a matter of time before you would have died, not like I would tell him that," an old lady said. "At first he was the one who was supposed get your wet clothes off of you, but that boy would have taken forever. Never seen him so flustered." Yellow blushed. "I took over after it took him ten minutes to take your wet pants off." Yellow blushed so hard, she felt she could faint. "With his eyes clothes and muttering how he was sorry and hoped you wouldn't kill him." Yellow smiled and nodded, thankful that it was slightly less embarrassing than the old lady had originally made it out to be.

"Oba-chan, how's Yellow doing?" Red asked as he stepped in the room dressed in a yukata. His eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on his face. "You're awake!"

"Right, now my job here is done," the old lady replied. "I'm leaving to check on the Pokemon by the healing springs." With that, the old lady left the two young adults by themselves.

"So, some blizzard, huh?" Red asked to break the ice as he laughed awkwardly.

"I didn't even see it coming," Yellow replied as she smiled shyly.

"So, you're alright now?" Red asked and Yellow nodded.

"Thanks to you," Yellow replied and Red blushed. "How are you? You should come by the fire too." Red sneezed and rubbed his nose while grinning like a child.

"Guess I'm a little cold, next time I should bring a jacket and boots with me," Red admitted before laughing. He saw the extra bucket of hot water next to Yellow's before remembering something Blue had told him once. She had told them that if someone was cold the best thing was hug, cuddle, and snuggle with the person to share body heat. He blushed at the idea.

"Red? Are you alright?" Yellow asked and Red nodded before walking over.

"Um, is it alright if I sit next to you?" Red asked.

"Of course!" Yellow replied. "And if you need a blanket to help keep warm, we, w-w-w-we c-can sh-share." Yellow's face burned up from embarrassment. Red smiled and sat right next to Yellow as he rewrapped the blankets to cover both of them. He put his feet in the empty bucket before wrapping his arm around Yellow's petite frame. His hands covered hers as he pulled her body closer to his. "R-Red?!"

"You're hands are still cold," Red whispered into her ear causing her to blush.

"I'm starting to think that maybe the freak blizzard happening was actually a good thing," Yellow mumbled and Red was surprised.

"Why's that?" Red asked.

"Well, I, um, I get to be next to you," Yellow replied as she turned red and Red blushed. He kissed the top of her head softly.

"I'm glad I was out training and then found you instead of the city," Red admitted. "If I hadn't accidentally came this way, who knows what would have happened to you."

"But you found me and saved me, again," Yellow replied with a sweet smile on her face. Red blushed hard and looked away for a second.

"Um, Yellow?" Red asked.

"Yes?" Yellow asked.

"Can we live together and stay like this forever?" Red blurted out loudly. Yellow turned completely red. "I mean, I can't picture anyone better than you to spend the rest of my life with." Red started to rub the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"Wh-what exactly do you mean by that?" Yellow asked as she tried to figure out if Red was confessing to her, asking her out, or asking her to marry him.

"Like I said, I want you by my side forever," Red replied. "If you were a Pokemon, I would have caught you in a heartbeat a long time ago."

"You mean like marriage?!" Yellow exclaimed as her face was painted red.

"Well, yeah, isn't that what you do?" Red asked. "When you really like someone or love them and want to spend the rest of your life with them by your side, you ask them to marry you, right? Or should I just move to your house?" Yellow's face turned even more red.

"Normally you tell the person how you feel and if the feeling is mutual then you date and then you get married," Yellow hastily replied. "You'll give Uncle a heart attack if you just show up to move in the house without marriage!"

"So you don't want to?" Red asked, looking dejected.

"No! I want to marry you! I've been waiting for the day you would ask me on a date since you found out I was a girl!" Yellow replied, surprising Red. Red recovered quickly and soon Yellow felt his lips press against hers as heat filled her up from head to toe. "Red..."

"I love you," Red confessed with a warm smile on his face. "And I want to be with you forever." He kissed her again, this time with more passion.

"I love you too," Yellow said after they broke away.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Red asked and Yellow nodded. "I want to get you one of those shiny rocks on a ring that people give those they're going to get married to, then it will be even more official."

"M-More official?" Yellow asked.

"Amarillo del Bosque Verde, will you marry me?" Red asked.

"Y-y-yes,yes!" Yellow replied. The two were then locked in a heated passionate embrace.

~years later~

"And that's how I asked your mother to marry me," Red said as he spoke to a five year old girl who had yellow eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"So is that why Auntie Blue calls me "The Ice Baby"?" the girl asked.

"That story never ceases to amaze me," Green commented as he held a three year old boy in his arms. "Just like this kid of yours amazes me." As if to prove his point, the boy put his hand all over Green's face as the other hand grabbed at his spiky brown hair. "He never learns!"

"Actually, it's mostly because you decided to come during a snowstorm so we had to seek shelter in Silver's house while she was visiting him," Red admitted. "You didn't want to wait."

"Just like her father." Green commented and Red smiled. "Remind me never to have children, your kids are enough to handle."

"Oh Greenie-poo!" Blue exclaimed and Green fought back the urge to swear. Blue held a black haired toddler in her arms. "Are you okay with being on babysitting duty?" Twin blue haired boys peeked out from behind her legs.

"Crystal's here?" Green asked.

"Uncle Green!" the boys exclaimed before running over to Green who was apparently everyone's favorite uncle.

"We'll stay with Green, Blue," Yellow said as she came into the room with a bit of a baby bump as she carried in more kids.

"Geez, more kids? I think all of you have so many that I don't have to," Green commented as he rolled his eyes. Blue handed the toddler to Red as Green tried to pry the kids off of him.

"We all know you love them, Uncle Green," Blue said as she smirked. She then blowed him a kiss, causing him to blush, before running off.

"Just be careful outside! There's a lot of ice!" Green yelled before sighing as Yellow and Red kissed. "Why do these brats like me so much?"


	5. A Spooky Night

**The following one-shot is based on an idea that Bluewolfbat shared with me. Therefore, though that I, pokelover0ash, am writing this, credit goes to Bluewolfbat for this one, not me. On a side note, if anyone has a theme or pairing or whatever they would like to see in a one-shot in this collection, then feel free to tell me via review or pm. Reviews are welcome. Thank you Farla for the review and helping realize how bad my grammar was back in 2012 as well as how much I had/had to improve with writing skills from back then. I'm not an English major or anything, but being able to write well is important. To be honest, I've learn more about how to write well and whatnot more from people on Fanfiction than I have from most of my English teachers. Currently, I am taking a college writing class so hopefully my writing will improve even more.**

* * *

_From 1-21-15_

A Spooky Night

**Main characters:** Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur

**Genre:** friendship

* * *

_Pikachu and his pokemon buddies go off on their own adventure and this time it's to a haunted house! Mayhem quickly ensue and their beliefs in ghosts and monsters are tested. In the end, is it just a joke played by one of them? Or are there really ghosts and monsters that live in the house?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Pokemon. Original idea of the story comes from Bluewolfbat.

* * *

Pikachu waved out the window as his trainer, Ash, left to go to a sleepover with some human friends. As soon as he saw his trainer disappear from his view, Pikachu hopped down to see that Ash had left behind some of Pikachu's buddies to keep the electric mouse company. Pikachu smiled before running over to them as he had not seen them in a while. Suddenly not being invited to tag along to Ash's sleepover wasn't so bad. He had Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

"Hey Pikachu!" Bulbasaur exclaimed as he greet his yellow colored friend.

"So with our trainer gone, what do we do?" Charmander asked his friends.

"We could play Uno," Pikachu suggested, but Squirtle shook his head.

"Sounds boring," Squirtle replied. "Besides, whenever we play card games, either Bulbasaur wins or Charmander accidentally burns the cards." Charmander smiled sheepishly as it scratched it's head in embarrassment.

"So what do you want us do then?" Bulbasaur asked.

"I heard from a pidgey that there's a haunted house nearby," Squirtle replied while wearing a wide grin. "We should check it out."

"Are you sure?" Charmander asked. "We don't have to go to a HAUNTED house of all places."

"We should stay put and not wander off," Pikachu said.

"It's probably just a freaky looking house that a couple of ghost types live around," Bulbasaur said. "Or some person through a rock at the pidgey before hiding so it wouldn't find it."

"You guys are just chickens," Squirtle said as he began to taunt his friends.

"We'll go, but then we're coming right back," Pikachu replied.

"This should be fun," Charmander commented. "We don't get to do this often." They all nodded before running out the back door. They ran up a hill and through the woods to an old gothic styled house that was being worn out from the weather. The moonlight gleamed down onto the house which made it look ten times more scary than it would have in the sunlight. "I'm not too sure about this anymore."

A light flashed in one of the rooms and the four pokemon saw a shadowed human-like figure in the window. The light went out seconds later, but they were now convinced it had to be a ghost, well mostly. Charmander was convinced and so was Bulbasaur. Pikachu was sure it had to have been someone or something just playing around. Squirtle saw it as a challenge to not get scared.

"L-let's turn back," Bulbasaur said as he took a couple steps back.

"No way, we have to check it out," Squirtle replied.

"Maybe we should come later with Ash," Pikachu suggested.

"But what if whatever is haunting the house is afraid of humans?" Squirtle asked.

"Go with Psyduck and some of the others next time?" Pikachu asked as thunder boomed loudly, shaking the ground. The sky became cloudy as rain could be heard pouring down in the distance and coming closer.

"On second thought, let's go!" Charmander exclaimed as he held his tail. They all ran inside before they could get soaked. Pikachu looked back and saw the door close by itself. "Who did that?"

"Wasn't me," Pikachu replied. "It did it on its own." The light in the room flickered on.

"Hey! I found food!" Squirtle announced as he waved his friends over. Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Pikachu walked over to Squirtle. Their eyes widened as they saw a long dinner table filled with all kinds of pokemon food and human food. Charmander jumped on top of the table and started to eat. Behind him, plates began to float along with chairs. Startled, Squirtle, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur tried to get Charmander's attention before seeking refuge behind the door. Peeking through the crack, they saw Charmander's plate of food float away from him. Charmander then realized that it wasn't just his plate floating around. Charmander freaked out and burned a chair before running out the door, tripping over his friends.

"Guys! The plates and chairs were floating!" Charmander exclaimed.

"We tried to warn you," Bulbasaur replied.

"You and your stomach," Squirtle teased. Pikachu caught a glimpse of a shadow darting across the banister. Pikachu started to run up the stairs. "Hey Pikachu! Wait up!"

"Did you see something?" Charmander asked before running after Pikachu with the others. Bulbasaur felt as if the eyes in the pictures lining the wall of the staircase were following them.

"Guys, I feel like we're being watched," Bulbasaur said.

"Don't be so paranoid," Squirtle replied.

"Don't scare me anymore than I already am," Charmander commented while Pikachu sweatdropped. Pikachu bumped into a gargoyle like thing by accident and was freaked out. His friends ran over to his rescue and Bulbasaur used his vine whips to touch the thing from a distance.

"It's made out of stone," Bulbasaur said.

"So it's just a statue," Pikachu commented as he was relieved it wasn't a real monster. A roar then echoed through the hall.

"What was that?" Charmander asked.

"Let's check it out," Squirtle said. "There are four rooms, so let's split up and call each other if we find something."

"Are you sure if we should split up?" Charmander asked. "What if it's a pokemon eating monster?" Bulbasaur whacked his friend in the head.

"There's no such thing and you know it," Bulbasaur replied. "You'll be fine, Charmander. You're strong." They split up and each one entered a different room.

Charmander found a room filled with books and papers. It was an old study room tat was covered in dust. Finding nothing haunted about the room and nothing that could have roared, Charmander went back to the hallway.

Pikachu looked through his room and found nothing. However, before he went to exit the room, he felt something lick him. He slowly turned around and saw a familiar face. It was Haunter, the same haunter that Pikachu had met with Ash back in the Saffron City area.

"H-Haunter?!" Pikachu asked and Haunter smiled before nodding. "So are you the one making all the freaky things happen to us. Haunter frowned before shaking his head.

"No, I just got here," Haunter replied. "Was going to surprise Ash when I saw you through the window."

"Why don't you go to the house down the hill and through the woods?" Pikachu asked. "Ash should be there tomorrow morning." Haunter nodded and waved before floating off. Pikachu walked out into the hallway to find Charmander already there.

"Find anything?" Charmander asked and Pikachu shook his head.

"Just Haunter stopping by for a visit," Pikachu replied. They then heard Bulbasaur yell. They ran to his aid to find Bulbasaur staring at a shadowed human-like figure behind the white curtains that was moving.

"What's that?" Charmander asked and Bulbasaur used vine whip to hit the figure. Instead of a person or pokemon being revealed, a mannequin dressed in a trench coat and a hat with a fake wig fell down. A dozen rattatta ran out from by the mannequin as Bulbasaur realized, in embarrassment, that it wasn't a ghost that had frightened him. Bulbasaur started to laugh and Pikachu joined in. Charmander looked around anxiously. "Where's Squirtle?"

"Dead," a white cloaked figure said as it came into the room. "Now be gone before the pokemon eating monster comes after you!" Charmander yelled and jumped before latching onto Bulbasaur as the three held onto each other. "We're coming after you!"

"Pikachu do something!" Bulbasaur cried out.

"Why me?" Pikachu asked.

"You're the leader!" Charmander replied and Pikachu let go of his friends and took a battle stance. Pikachu then shocked the ghost which caused the white cloaked figure to fall over. This revealed blue feet.

"What a minute," Bulbasaur said as they came closer to examine the fallen ghost.

"Squirtle?" Pikachu asked as he pulled on the white cloak. Underneath the cloak was Squirtle who shook his head as he tried to recover quickly from the electric shock. Squirtle jumped up onto his feet and smiled.

"I am not Squirtle, just the image of your dear friend," Squirtle replied and Charmander talked him.

"Dude! Don't scare us like that!" Charmander exclaimed. "We know it's you!"

"Aw man, my cover's blown!" Squirtle exclaimed. "And I worked so hard on this."

"Wait, you set us all up?" Bulbasaur asked.

"Well, everything but the mannequin and the rattatta," Squirtle replied. "And the food."

"Were you trying to scare us?" Charmander exclaimed.

"No, well, sort of," Squirtle replied. "It was supposed to be fun! I thought it would be really fun to go through a haunted house with my best friends!"

"Well, I guess it was sort of fun, in a mysterious spooky kind of way," Bulbasaur commented and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"So am I forgiven?" Squirtle asked and his friends nodded. "YAY!"

"Next time, we're going to get you back somehow," Charmander said and Squirtle nodded.

"I look forward to it!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"We should do this more often," Bulbasaur said.

"Agreed," Pikachu replied as the other two nodded. They then walked back to the house together where they were greeted by Haunter."Hey Haunter!"

"Ah!" Squirtle exclaimed as he saw the ghost Pokemon.

"It's just Haunter," Charmander commented and it was now Squirtle's turn to be embarrassed.

"Oh, right, I knew that," Squirtle replied as he blushed from embarrassment. The group of friends then bursted into laughter.


	6. Someone Like Me

_"People hate me because I don't express emotions." "So? I have people who hate me for expressing too many emotions." "You don't get it, do you? Someone like me doesn't get the romantic happily ever after. I'm not the type of girl who gets a prince charming." "Happily ever after should be available to everyone. Besides, who said I was a prince? Maybe I'm the type of guy who needs a princess charming."_

* * *

**Title: **Someone Like Me

**Main characters: **Jack Walker and Zenya (OC)

**Inspired by: **Idea just popped out after listening to pandora...so not quite sure where to give the credit for that, maybe the wonders of ADHD?

**genre: **romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my OCs.

**Claimer: **Zenya my OC and any other OC that may pop up in here that is mine.

**Date: **26 September 2015

* * *

Someone Like Me

Jack Walker, otherwise known as Jackie, strode around Fallcity as he awaited a call from the Ranger Union. The popular blonde young adult flashed a smile or two to his fans as he waited for the details of his next mission. Famous (with the ladies), yet not quite a Top Ranger yet, Jackie was proud to get all the important solo missions in the past. Now that he was to partner up with someone, he wished that he had taken one or two missions with others. One was never truly alone. There was always your partner pokemon (though Jackie did not have one until recently) and the operators. Sometimes being a ranger meant being alone far too often.

"Would you take this stuff seriously?" Joel, the area's base leader, asked as he found Jackie signing autographs.

"I've been in the mountains for what seems like forever, give me a break, will you?" Jackie asked and Joel sighed as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Professor Hastings arrive yet?"

"Don't get cocky or excited, no one has come to an agreement as far as moving you up a rank yet," Joel replied, knowing exactly what Jackie was hinting towards.

"Aw man," Jackie complained.

"Your partner has just arrived with Professor Hastings," Joel said. "The sooner we get this done and you two leave the better."

"That bad?" Jackie asked and his pokemon partner, Chatot, landed on his head.

"That bad?" Chatot asked. "What do you think?"

"You'll see." Joel replied and Jackie looked puzzled as he glanced at his partner. He shrugged and followed the blond base leader through the city. Jackie realized exactly what Joel meant as soon as he set foot in the base. The whole atmosphere had changed from when he had left. It was like everyone was afraid and uncomfortable with/of the tall person standing in the middle with a gardevoir, waiting for orders. Skinny, Jackie first thought it was a guy.

"You're late," Professor Hastings said and Jackie apologized. "Jack Walker, this is Zenya." The person turned and looked at Jackie. Big blue eyes and short brown hair, Zenya's face remained stoic and emotionless.

"Call me Jackie," Jackie said with a bright smile. He then looked at Zenya with his green eyes. He started to sweat bullets as he realized that the blue eyes were still looking at him with disinterest and no emotion.

"Arr, a scary lass!" Chatot exclaimed.

"Zenya is an extremely talented ranger and you can trust her," Professor Hastings said.

"Wait, she?!" Jackie exclaimed. "You're a girl?!" A frown formed on her lips as her expression turned from a cold emotionless void to one that expressed murderous intentions. He waited for her to say something, anything, but she didn't. Not even one sarcastic remark. Jackie caught the sight of a fine styler on one of her arms. "If she's a Top Ranger, then why do you need to send me with her?"

"Your mission is to go to the Orange Islands," Professor Hastings said. "People are after the three legendary bird pokemon. Alone both of you can do great things, but not everything in life can be done without relying on a fellow human being." Jackie rolled his eyes, but agreed. The fact that his partner was so emotionless scared him, but orders were orders. "You'll take the first boat out." Professor Hastings handed them packets. "Good luck and be quick in saving the pokemon." The two left and Joel approached Professor Hastings.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Joel asked. "Jackie and her seem like complete opposites."

"I believe they desperately need someone like each other in their lives," Professor Hastings replied.

"Please don't tell me this is because your granddaughter, Kate, made you watch chick flicks with her again," Joel said.

"Misery, Erma, Kate, and the others were having a movie night open to everyone, how was I supposed to know I'd be watching chick flicks," Professor Hastings replied before coughing. "Anyways, those two aren't as different as they seem to be. I've forgotten when was the last time I saw Zenya smile, let alone show any emotion. I bet it would be hard, even for you, to recall the last time Jackie stopped putting up a constant act." Joel nodded in agreement as he realized that the professor was right.

"So, how long have you been a ranger?" Jackie asked as they sat in their room on the now moving ship. Zenya sat in silence while staring at a wall. "Where are you from? Does gardevoir have a name? Are you even listening? Hey, I'm trying to make conversation here." He touched her shoulder and got a cold stare. His feet froze to the ground, but not out of fear which surprised him the most. It was slightly terrifying, but close up, Jackie was able to observe how her brown hair was asymmetrical (oh how Kellyn would be extremely annoyed by that). One side was long enough to reach her chin while the other was just past her ear. Her sky blue eyes were big and beautiful. Her lips, though set in a neutral position, were plain, but cute and Jackie discovered an urge to kiss them and see if they tasted and felt as perfect as they looked. Nothing but their breaths could be heard for what seemed like eternity. "Uh." Jackie's brain raced to find something to say which was unusual because he always had what seemed like the perfect thing to say. His cheeks were painted red as he gulped. "You're actually quite beautiful." Zenya blinked slowly as her cheeks started to become rosy. Jackie let go of Zenya and she put her hand where he had touched her. Rubbing it as if it hurt or bothered her. "So what do you want to do? We're stuck with each other for now. Thought it would be nice to get to know each others since we're working together."

"My name is Zenya, my partner is Gardevoir, trust the professor, and don't do anything stupid," Zenya quietly said. Her blue eyes looked at him harshly. "That's really all you have to know." Her hand touched her fine styler, as if to remind Jackie of her superiority. Zenya opened a bag she must of brought with her without Jackie being aware of it. She took out a book and began to read. Jackie sighed and plopped down on a separate bed.

"Well then, I'll have you know that I am Jack Walker, go by the nickname Jackie, my partner is Chatot," Jackie said. "I'm a ladies' man and excellent at undercover missions. I have been Rank 10 for the past year, hoping to join the ranks of Top Ranger soon. I'm twenty one years old..." He continued to talk for hours. "...and my brother keeps saying 'settle down!' 'Stop being such a womanizer!' It's ridiculous, I'm still young. I'll get married when I want to..." Jackie just kept talking and talking, without realizing that he was opening up to a person who seemed to lack emotion faster than he ever had before. "...My sister-in-law says I can't see my nephews or nieces until I become a better role model. I'm a freaking Pokemon Ranger, it doesn't get much better than that! And then my sister's husband has threatened to shoot me on sight after we got into a good bar fight...My parents say they support me no matter what, but who knows what they really think. Only my youngest sister still calls me...Pirate's life, now that was awesome, I kind of wish I could go back to those days, well minus all the awful stuff I had do morally...I got to be a clown a few times, most people like clowns. I met this one trainer who is a great person, a reliable friend, not someone who I'd be interested in romantically though. She is terrified of clowns. Ha, I got to mess with her at a haunted house once thanks to a mission. Got my butt kick by her pokemon, but it was so worth it." Zenya stood up and looked at him.

"You talk a lot," Zenya said before leaving the room. Jackie blinked and Gardevoir stared at him with its red eyes. Gardevoir smiled and nodded before leaving. Jackie blinked in confusion before looking at the time.

"Holy freaking crap, I was talking for that long?" Jackie asked. "Was I that desperate to have human company?"

"Aye! Pathetic! Time for some grumb!" Chatot replied cheerfully. Jackie's stomach grumbled and so they left to find food. They found Zenya and Gardevoir eating small portions neatly. They joined her in awkward silence, something Jackie had the feeling he was going to have to get used to. After walking back to the room, Jackie found the courage to talk to the robot-like girl once again.

"What book were you reading?" Jackie asked. He watched her carefully and caught her eyes lighting up before fading back to normal. Zenya looked away and bit her lip, trying to stay silent. "Now I'm really curious, something that could make your eyes shine like that, even if it was just a moment, has to be remarkable."

"_1984," _Zenya quietly said.

"Huh? What was that?" Jackie asked. "You're lips are moving, but are any words coming out?" Zenya blushed slightly.

"_1984 _by George Orwell," Zenya replied, louder this time, while looking away from Jackie. "That's the book I was reading."

"I don't think I've read it, but I've heard of it," Jackie said as he put his hands behind his head. "That's supposed to be a classic, right?" Zenya nodded while biting her lip. Jackie frowned at the sight of her trying to prevent herself from smiling. "Maybe I'll read it one day, if it's really that good. Or better yet, maybe you could read it to me. I'm, um, dyslexic, so reading takes a bit more time and energy than it does most people. That and I have a feeling I'll enjoy any story better if its your voice that narrates it." Zenya blushed hard as she rubbed her arms. "Are you cold?" Zenya looked away from him and bit her lip. Jackie shook his head before taking off his jacket and placing it on her shoulders. "You know, keep biting your lip like that and someone might decide to act on the temptation to kiss you one day." Zenya looked at him with wide eyes. Jackie laughed as Zenya covered her mouth with her fingers. "Relax, I don't bite, much." She glared at him. "I promise you here and now that I'll ask for permission for the first time I try to kiss you, if that ever happens." Jackie glanced away as his cheeks burned red. "Anyways, about that book, tell me about it, please." Zenya looked warily at him before giving in and telling him about the book the rest of the way to the room.

A couple painful days later, they changed ships to a smaller boat so that they could investigate the islands and stop the troublemakers in their tracks. Jackie rested his arms on the railing as Zenya sat on the deck reading her book.

"Your girlfriend sure is a quiet one," a sailor commented and Jackie blushed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jackie replied.

"Can't get a girl to stick with him through it all," Chatot commented.

"Quiet you!" Jackie replied and the sailor smiled.

"Maybe not your girl now, but you want her to be," the sailor said.

"We haven't know each other for very long," Jackie protested.

"That don't stop love," the sailor said. "Besides, if you didn't like her, then why the blush and the pathetic protest?" Jackie blushed as he gritted his teeth. "Just hope you don't make the mistake of pushing the one away and losing her." Jackie was left by himself to think. Deep inside, he knew the sailor was right. Jackie tightened his fists as he realized that he would have to take on the seemingly impossible task of asking out and winning over a cold robot-like girl. It would take a lot of courage, but his heart pounded excitedly at the thought of being the one to thaw out Zenya, to be someone she let in past all her defenses. Jackie shook his head, there was no way that he and Zenya could ever be together. Besides, Jackie had no intention of settling down and Zenya didn't seem like the type to even think about romance.

"Arr, fire birdy!" Chatot exclaimed. Jackie snapped out of his trance in time to catch the sight of Zenya running and leaping off the boat as she released her capture disc. He held his breath as she caught a nearby pidgeot who caught her on its back just in time as Gardevoir used its powers to float and fly after Moltres. Standing upright, Zenya readied herself to capture Moltres.

"Look out!" Jackie yelled as he saw a hover craft zoom in close shooting at the flaming bird pokemon and at pidgeot. Jackie quickly captured a mantine while Zenya surfed on a dodging pidgeot while being focused solely on her objective. "After the hover craft!" Jackie zoomed close to the craft and jumped on to wrestle with the people manning the craft. Gardevoir went after another craft. Chatot cried out when Zenya released the pidgeot as she finished capturing Moltres so that the pokemon could have a chance to avoid being shot at. A slight smile tugged at Zenya's lips as she went plunging into the sea. Moltres stopped and looked around. Gardevoir destroyed the craft and went to Moltres and healed it. Moltres decided to destroy a sketchy looking ship before leaving peacefully. "Gardevoir, take the prisoners to the police!" Gardevoir looked at him cautiously before nodding. It was as if it knew exactly what Jackie's intentions were.

Jackie dove into the sea with his Aqua Lung on and a mantine not too far behind. He looked around and finally spotted a sinking skinny Zenya. He swam over and grabbed her by the waist before swimming towards the surface. Jackie was alarmed at how light she was and at how easy she fit in his arms. He was starting to think that he had been wrong about what his type of girl was.

"Please be alive," Jackie whispered. Zenya coughed up water over his broad shoulders as she clung unintentionally to what was keeping her afloat: Jackie. "Thank Arceus." Zenya looked at him in surprise. Jackie smiled at her. "I thought I was going to have to go back on my promise and kiss you without asking you first." He rested his head on her shoulder as Zenya began to blush. "I'm surprised you didn't take in more water than you did." Zenya coughed a little before looking tiredly at a goldeen.

"I had my Aqua Lung on until that one decided to attack me and break it." Zenya said and Jackie turned around and looked at the goldeen. The goldeen's eyes shown an abnormal color. "I think someone is controlling it."

"Someone is trying to kill you," Jackie concluded. "How can you comment about that so casually?!" Zenya began to capture the goldeen, but it kept attacking the line. "I'm getting you up on the boat, stay there." Zenya glared at him, but she didn't have much choice. Jackie then was able to capture the goldeen and allow it to escape the control of the bad guys. Jackie got back on the ship and shook his wet blond hair like a wet dog would. Zenya flicked off some of the newfound water droplets. "So what's next?" Zenya pointed in the direction of an island.

"A fancy boat just went that way, Articuno is rumored to stay there from time to time," Zenya said and Jackie nodded.

"To the island!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Hurry up, you swashbucklers!" Chatot yelled and the sailors sweat dropped.

"That parrot is going to be one annoying guest on this boat," a sailor commented.

"Other than the fact that I, we were going to lose you, you were pretty cool out there," Jackie said as he sat down next to Zenya. Gardevoir teleported onto the ship and Zenya nodded.

"Officer Jenny is questioning the suspects now," Zenya said.

"You can understand it?" Jackie asked.

"It's a girl and yes, for as long as I can remember," Zenya replied as she looked at Gardevoir.

"For someone who gives off an emotionless impression, to be connected and partners with a pokemon that thrives and revolves around emotions, you must really be something," Jackie said. "I've decided that any rumors of you being a robot of lacking emotions are false and should be eradicated. You're someone who really connects on an emotional level, aren't you?" Zenya sighed and looked downcast.

"Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean that I don't feel or care," Zenya commented.

"I realized that a while ago, not too long since we met, I realized that," Jackie said. When they arrived on Articuno's island, they were met by a group of people dressed in black.

"Team A get the pokemon, team B stop the rangers," one of them said and suddenly they split. A gun was pulled and Jackie's grin disappeared off his face. Zenya grabbed the guy's wrist and knocked the gun out of his hand before punching the guy in the face and flipping him over, slamming his back on the cold hard ice. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Even Jackie's jaw dropped. Zenya cracked her neck casually before looking back at Jackie.

"What are you waiting for? Save Articuno," Zenya said. "I got Moltres, it's your turn, you slacker." Jackie couldn't help but smile even though he was irritated by the fact that he was called a slacker. He ran off to protect Articuno.

"This is freezing!" Chatot exclaimed. "Kick butt awesome lady!" Jackie looked back just in time to catch Zenya smile, genuinely smile. Now he was jealous of Chatot, but he made it his mission then to make her smile multiple times. First he had to be a bad*beep* and save Articuno while Zenya kicked butt down below. Jackie skillfully calmed the ice pokemon down and was able to arrest the culprits. When he got back to Zenya, she was bleeding from a cut on her cheek and was holding her shoulder.

"You okay?" Jackie asked and Zenya nodded. Jackie sighed and got her cut cleaned up before putting a bandaid on it. They got on the boat and Jackie watch her hold her arm for a long time. "Let me see your arm." Zenya tried to shrug him off, but she knew she couldn't hold her shoulder forever. She let go and Jackie's eyes widen at the sight of blood. He concluded that she must have been shot at while he was gone. "You're freaking crazy, woman. Back into the warm rooms with you. We have to treat this. Don't make me carry you." Zenya scowled but obeyed. In the room, Zenya took off her jacket and sat down on a bed. Jackie got out a huge first aid/emergency care kit/bag. He carefully cut open part of her top so that he could treat the wound better. Jackie tried not be conscious of his newfound feelings for the stick-like young woman he was treating. He had to cut the top so that it essentially became a one shoulder shirt. Jackie tried not to react to seeing her blood covered bra strap.

"You can cut it, I should get rid of it anyways since I can't clean it properly now," Zenya said and Jackie nodded before cutting the strap away from the wound. As he cleaned off the blood, Jackie noticed how bony her shoulders were. They were narrow too, but definitely too bony and petite looking to belong to or be mistaken as a guy's shoulders. Her skin was pale and surprisingly smooth. Jackie tried to ignore the fact that he was slowly falling in love with Zenya the more and more he came in contact with her.

Jackie checked for an exit wound and gave Zenya painkillers. He did an emergency patch job on the hole before wrapping gauze around the wound and wrapping bandages around her shoulder.

"We're going to have to visit a hospital or a clinic after we check on Zapdos," Jackie said and Zenya nodded. Jackie handed her some water. "Drink some water and get some rest, I'm going to check up on the sailors. Consider this doctor's orders." Zenya frowned but nodded in agreement. Zenya drank water after Jackie left. She sat in silence for a bit.

"We're also going to have to visit some place that sells clothes," Zenya mumbled to herself. "I owned two bras, but now I have to get rid of this one." She laid her head down and fell asleep. Jackie came down to check on her and smiled at the sight of her cute sleeping form.

"You're adorable when you're sleeping." Jackie commented before feeling her forehead to make sure she didn't have a fever. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled. "I never believed in love at first sight." He planted a gentle kiss on her wounded shoulder.

"Jack...key," Zenya mumbled as her forehead furrowed. Jackie flinched as he listened to her breathing. Deciding that she was sleeping talking, Jackie brought his lips right above one of her ears.

"I'm alright and right here, crazy woman," Jackie whispered. Zenya seemed to visibly relax and Jackie blushed as his heart pounded against his chest. He sat in a chair by her side, waiting for her to wake up. He decided that he needed to be there when she woke up, give her a special memory of having someone being there in the tough times by her side.

When Jackie woke up, he wasn't expecting Zenya to be sitting up and reading a book. A half eaten plate rested on a nightstand. Zenya looked slightly surprised as her blues looked into his green ones.

"You know, this was supposed to be the other way around," Jackie said.

"Sexist," Zenya commented.

"Not sexist, I just wanted to give you the memory of waking up with someone who cares at your side waiting for you to wake up and get better," Jackie protested. Zenya cracked a very slight smile.

"You still managed to do that, though next time I may not be able to hold myself back from hurting you out of reflex," Zenya said and Jackie smiled as he nodded. He kept smiling as he watched her read. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Jackie replied.

"Liar," Zenya said. He kept staring at her for ten minutes before Zenya gave up. "What is your problem?" She closed her book and glared at him.

"I'm sure I have many," Jackie said. "You have beautiful eyes." Zenya blushed as her pulse quickened.

"Knock it off," Zenya said.

"Knock off what?" Jackie asked and Zenya glared at him. "Hey, is your hair as soft as it looks? Can I touch it? You can touch mine if you want."

"Whatever," Zenya said and Jackie took it as a yes. Zenya froze as she felt his calloused hands touch her hair.

"It is soft, so beautiful," Jackie said quietly. "Your turn."

"Huh? What?" Zenya asked as he grabbed her hand and placed in on his head.

"Just run your fingers through my hair," Jackie said and she hesitantly obeyed. She gasped slightly as she felt how soft and smooth his long hair was. "That feels really good when you do that." Zenya turned as red as a tomato. "Do you hate me?"

"N-No," Zenya quietly replied.

"Good, I'm glad," Jackie said.

"How long until we get to Zapdos?" Zenya asked.

"Soon," Jackie replied. "We probably should get ready." He frowned, not liking that the romance time was ending.

Zapdos was fairly easy for Jackie to capture. The head of the bad guys was there and with him came the tricky part. In the air, they had to work together to capture and free pokemon while fighting those who wanted to fight dirty. At the end, there was a huge explosion and Jackie surrounded Zenya with his muscular arms in order to protect her. Gardevoir slowed down their impact so that they barely got a scratch on them.

"We did it," Jackie exclaimed. Zenya didn't respond. She just clenched her eyes shut as she breathed heavily. "Zenya?" Gardevoir cried out in angst. Jackie put his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up! I thought we disinfected it quick enough!" Zapdos urged Jackie to use it to fly to the nearest place that could help them. They made it to Kumquat Island where they rushed to the hospital after quickly thanking Zapdos. Shrapnel had gotten stuck in the wound and it brought an infection. Luckily, as Jackie was assured, it was something easily treated.

"She's awake and the everything was successful," a nurse said and Jackie nodded as he let out a sigh of relief. Jackie was led to the room Zenya was staying and he took a seat next to his partner. The nurse smiled and left them alone.

"I was so worried," Jackie said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"It wasn't life threatening," Zenya replied coolly.

"I thought that I could have lost you," Jackie commented and then what the sailor had told him before suddenly made more sense now than ever. "I love you."

"I wasn't going anywhere, idiot," Zenya commented coldly before realizing what else he said. "Wait, what?"

"I love you, Zenya," Jackie said as he held on to her hands. He looked at her, hoping that she would be able to read his emotions in his eyes.

"We haven't known each other any longer than a month," Zenya said as blush crept on her face.

"I don't care, I feel like I've known you forever," Jackie replied.

"You can't, doesn't that take time?" Zenya asked, trying to get out of romance.

"I've been told before that 'that don't stop love,'" Jackie replied with a smile. "I never believed in love at first sight, but Zenya, I don't know how, but you have me falling for you head over heals."

"People hate me because I don't express emotions," Zenya bluntly said, trying to see if she could talk the blond man out of his confession.

"So? I have people who hate me for expressing too many emotions," Jackie replied.

"You don't get it, do you? Someone like me doesn't get the romantic happily ever after. I'm not the type of girl who gets a prince charming." Zenya said.

"Happily ever after should be available to everyone. Besides, who said I was a prince? Maybe I'm the type of guy who needs a princess charming." Jackie replied.

"You can't love someone like me," Zenya said.

"Tell me why what I'm feeling is impossible," Jackie challenged.

"I'm quiet, you're loud, you talk too much, people complain I talk too little," Zenya said and Jackie urged her to continue. "Beyond pokemon, I barely know a thing about love or really any emotion, let alone how to express them." She blushed from embarrassment. "You deserve to love someone who will and knows how to reciprocate your feelings of love."

"I'll teach you then," Jackie said as he got closer to her.

"Huh?" Zenya asked.

"If that's what you're truly worried about, then I'll teach you and show you," Jackie replied while blushing slightly and smiling. "Zenya, I'm loud, talkative, and probably a tad bit obnoxious. I don't like the feeling of being tethered to one particular place. I can get rowdy, sometimes I have no restraint. I flirt, I joke around, I make people smile. Despite all that, you are the first person I've opened up to so much and so quickly. I hide behind a mask too quickly and try to put up an act. With you, I don't have to do that, you see through everything. You're cool, beautiful, strong, cute, courageous, a tad crazy, awesome woman and it would be an honor to be able to be your boyfriend. I'd say husband, but I figure that's bit too much too soon." Zenya nodded in agreement as she turned red. "Zenya, I've never felt this way about anyone else before. I love you. You don't have to say it too, though one day I would love to hear you say it. These are my feelings for you. Can you accept them? From someone like me? An ex-pirate? A flirt? An obnoxious boy? A fool?" Zenya ran her fingers through his hair. "Zenya?"

"I really like how your hair feels," Zenya said.

"Then you can touch it anytime you want," Jackie replied while blushing. Zenya moved his blond bangs out of his eyes.

"How do you manage and put up with so much hair?" Zenya asked.

"Like everyone else," Jackie replied. "I brush it and wash it."

"Doesn't it take very long?" Zenya asked. "It must be tough when on the long missions out in the wilderness."

"I don't think it takes very long," Jackie replied with a shrug. "I manage, but I won't mind if you ever want to help me take care of it." Zenya blushed and her fingers began to retract from Jackie's hair. Jackie gently grabbed hold of her hand and move it so that she gently touched the side of his face. "You can touch, play, feel, tease, do anything you want."

"Anything to your hair or anything in general?" Zenya asked.

"As long as it doesn't involve my death or severe injury, anything in general," Jackie replied while turning red. Zenya blushed and avoided eye contact. "However, for now we could just start with the hair privileges." Zenya was surprised that she couldn't stop herself from being visibly disappointed by just getting hair privileges and nothing else. In that moment, she couldn't help but wonder if she had managed to start developing feelings for Jackie, romantic feelings. "Zenya?"

"I think I want to get closer to you," Zenya said. "I want to know why people do what they do when they're in love even when its illogical. I want to know if how you make me feel is special or just because you're the first human I've ever let in past my walls in a long time. I want to learn more about you, love, and emotions. I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be able to trust and rely on others like you, Chatot, and Gardevoir do. I think I want you, though the thought, let alone the words coming of my mouth, seems so illogical and preposterous." Jackie reached up and moved her longer bangs to the side, behind her ear. Zenya was scared of what she was saying and of what she was feeling. Jackie knew her well enough by now to know how much strength it took her to admit all of that to him.

"Saying that, makes me very happy," Jackie said with a smile. Zenya smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. Jackie knew he would be saving this memory for all eternity because it was the first time Zenya opened up that much to anyone, first time she teared up in front of someone since childhood, first time smiling a genuine happy smile, and first time she ever looked at a human with emotion related to love. "Zenya, may I have your permission to kiss you?" Her eyes widened and Jackie's heart skipped a beat. If she said no, then Jackie was unsure if he could survive a rejection from her. She took a moment to think before nodding. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Zenya shook her head.

"Your permission is granted," Zenya said and Jackie gently cupped her face before slowly and gently pressing his lips against hers, trying to convey a sweet and tender loving feeling with a kiss. When Jackie did pull back, he smiled sweetly as he noticed how red her face was.

"So what do you think?" Jackie asked bravely. Zenya covered her mouth with her wrist as she sat there in red faced shock. Her heart was beating so rapidly, she thought it was going to explode.

"Excuse me? Pardon the intrusion," a nurse said as she entered the room. "I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow she can be released, but on one condition, she has to take medicine every day and change the bandages at least once a week." Zenya narrowed her eyes at the sound of having to take medicine daily.

"I'll make sure that anything the doctor orders happens," Jackie said.

"Good, because based on her medical history, she has a horrible track record of not doing what she's supposed to be doing or getting help." The nurse said and Zenya looked in the opposite direction from embarrassment. Jackie frowned and glared at her as if it was his own silent way of scolding her.

"I'll make sure she's okay," Jackie promised and the nurse nodded.

"I'll hold you to it," the nurse said. "I'll come back to check on her in a bit and the doctor will want to go over everything with her, if you want to stay. Normally we don't let people who aren't blood related or tied by marriage stay overnight with a patient, but we'll make an exception. She's very lucky to have you as boyfriend." Zenya's mouth opened and a little noise came out, though muffled by her wrist. Jackie covered her spare hand with his own hand. "I'll be leaving, buzz if you need anything." With that, the nurse left.

"You did not just almost protest me being called your boyfriend," Jackie commented. Zenya took her wrist off her mouth.

"But you're not my boyfriend," Zenya replied bluntly.

"All those things you said before, do you realize that it implies the want to date?" Jackie asked. Zenya stayed silent, not wanting to sound like an idiot. "Tell me, do you want to date me?" Zenya paused and thought for a moment before nodding. "Verbally."

"I would like to try to date you," Zenya replied while avoiding eye contact.

"Then it's settled, I'm your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend," Jackie said. Zenya blushed and nodded. He intertwined his fingers with hers. They sat in silence for a while, something that Zenya was more comfortable with and something Jackie was learning to appreciate. "So what did you think of that kiss?" Zenya turned bright red and punched Jackie in the arm with her spare hand very hard. "What was that for?!" He rubbed his arm with his spare hand as he pouted. "You throw a mean punch." Zenya glared at him and he laughed. "With that kind of response, you have me very curious." Zenya blushed and rolled her eyes. "Hmm, well, I know girls I've kissed in the past seem to like them." Zenya started to squeeze his hand in hers. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay sorry! And just for the record, I've never kissed a girl like I kissed you. That was the first time I've kissed the woman I loved." Zenya's eyes glistened a little as her lips parted a little. Jackie had to fight the urge of kissing her again and again as soon as his green eyes locked onto those lips of hers. "I almost forgot." Jackie gulped and looked up to meet Zenya's eyes. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" Zenya's face said it all. For someone who rarely showed any emotion, Jackie was finding it easy and entertaining how he could get her to express emotions. The emotions she showed were so raw and genuine that it was quickly becoming something he loved. "It was." Zenya looked guilty.

"I have nothing to compare it to, so how can I give you an answer?" Zenya asked.

"You could kiss me, or I could kiss you," Jackie replied, his voice sounding a little more husky than usual. Zenya's eyes focused on his lips and Jackie tried not to be extremely self conscious as his breathing became more heavy. Hesitant, Zenya inch her way closer to him. Jackie's heart pounded faster with anticipation the closer she got to him. She swung her legs so that they were touching his. She leaned in closer and soon their heads were almost touching. Jackie's eyes widened as he felt a small soft peck on his lips. His insides seemed to radiated with warmth from that one small little kiss on the lips. She cautiously approached again, licking her lips first and biting at her lower lip. When she did that, it took everything Jackie had to not go after her and devour her. Zenya was very new to this and Jackie didn't want to startle her or scare her away. He knew he had to be gentle and slow, for her.

Zenya boldly kissed him. He kissed back and his hand traveled up the side of her arm to be tangled in her short brown hair. Zenya startled him as she deepened the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair only to pull and tease at his hair. Their kiss deepened further and soon they were french kissing. Aware of Zenya's injuries, Jackie pulled away before it could get anymore intense.

"I think my answer should be that I like it," Zenya said bashfully. Jackie felt himself overflow with happiness.

"So tomorrow, anything you want to do?" Jackie asked.

"I want to check out the stores, I have to buy a few things," Zenya replied and Jackie became so confused.

"Like what?" Jackie asked.

"I want to replace the bra I ruined since now I only have one," Zenya replied and Jackie turned bright red. Zenya blinked in confusion. "What?"

"First of all, not used to girls talking about bras around guys without thinking twice about it," Jackie explained. "Second of all, if I go with you, do you think I'll come off as a pervert or a horny boyfriend?" Zenya shrugged. "Gee thanks. Third of all, you only owned two bras? Why did you say it was okay for it to be ruined?"

"It was a good quality cheap bra that has gotten many uses out of it," Zenya replied. "I wear one and wash the other. Same thing I do with all my clothes."

"You only own two sets of clothes?" Jackie exclaimed.

"I have two sets of my uniform, two casual outfits, and an over-sized shirt," Zenya replied while blinking in confusion. "Why? Is that not normal? It's not like I don't wash my clothes."

"You are the first girl I have ever met in my life that has less clothes than me and any guy I've met." Jackie commented while sweat dropping. "How about tomorrow we go hit all the clothing stores and you try on outfits and I'll buy you clothes?"

"I have money," Zenya said.

"I want to pay for you," Jackie replied. "I'm your boyfriend."

"So? I don't want anyone spending a lot of money on me," Zenya argued.

"Maybe I want to spoil you," Jackie combated.

"Maybe I don't want to be spoiled," Zenya replied. They glared at each other until Jackie cracked up laughing. "What?"

"I just find it funny that our first quarrel as a couple is about shopping," Jackie said.

"I'm not letting you pay for everything," Zenya replied.

"Fine, you can buy your bras," Jackie said.

"Just bras?" Zenya asked.

"Oh come on, those can get pretty expensive!" Jackie replied. "I've seen some of the price tags on those things when my mother and sisters buy them. Most of them are thirty to fifty dollars at the cheapest. Some bras are hundreds of dollars. I can't imagine having to spend all that money just to hold stuff in place." Zenya giggled. Jackie smiled. He got worried though when her face grew serious. "What is?"

"I probably could get away with not wearing a bra as long as I don't have a difficult mission, now that I think about it." Zenya said and Jackie turned red. "What? Did I say something weird again?" Jackie sighed and took a deep breath.

"If you do that, then just promise me that you won't inform me whether or not you are wearing one," Jackie replied.

"Huh? Why?" Zenya asked.

"Just, just don't, please, for our sakes, at least until after we're married or something," Jackie replied. Zenya's mouth formed an 'oh' as it dawn on her the implications. Awkward silence fell upon the room. "Wait, you can't be that flat chested, are you?" Zenya took her hand out of his and crossed her arms in order to cover her chest. She blushed and glared at him. "You know what? Forget I asked, I'll just figure it out on my own one day." Zenya turned bright red. "I didn't mean it like that! Or did I? Wait no! I really didn't mean it like that! It just slipped! I don't even know what I meant by that!" Zenya blinked slowly before a big smile grew on her face. Jackie stopped rambling and took in the sight of his new girlfriend smiling. "You have the most beautiful smile. I'll have to ingrain it into my brain so that I never forget it." Zenya blushed and Jackie kissed her cheek.

The next day they walked out hand-in-hand. Eyes level, they looked into each other's eyes. Jackie grinned a goofy smile and a slight smile tugged at Zenya's lips.

"So happy that there is someone like you for someone like me," Jackie said and Zenya nodded.


End file.
